Ni la tragedia lo impedira
by Yoliwyvern
Summary: Me encanta la pareja de Erwin x Hanji y viceversa, así que aquí dejo una fan fic de Eruhan, espero que os guste tanto como a mi Hanji decide a altas horas de la noche ir a proponer una investigación a Erwin...


Hanji se dirigía hacia el despacho del comandante Erwin. Necesitaba más información acerca de los titanes ya que con los dos que obtuvo no tuvo tiempo de profundizar en sus experimentos. Hanji era una mujer que no podía quedarse de brazos cruzados, necesitaba saber más, los minutos y las horas… eran importantes para la humanidad.

Ya eran altas horas de la noche, pero ella sabía que Erwin no descansaba lo suficiente, que se encontraría trazando alguna futura hazaña que nunca sabría si se convertiría en tragedia o en alguna información valiosa para la humanidad.

Cuando por fin estaba en la puerta de su despacho toco su puerta.

Hanji_Comandante Erwin soy Hanji, puedo robarle unos minutos…_La mujer no obtuvo respuesta y volvió a tocar de nuevo.

Hanji_¿Erwin?..._Curiosa por ver si se encontraba dentro comprobó tomando el pomo de la puerta si éstas permanecían abiertas. Hanji pudo ver como la puerta se abrió con total facilidad y abrió lo suficiente para poder meter la cabeza lentamente y observar el despacho.

Todo estaba oscuro, solo había una luz iluminando el escritorio. Allí, Hanji pudo ver como su comandante apoyaba su cabeza sobre el brazo a modo de almohada y se acercó para ver si todo estaba bien.

La castaña de gafas cerró la puerta tras de sí y se aseguró de echar el cerrojo para que nadie entrara y viera a su comandante en aquella situación. Ella era de su total confianza al igual que levi y algunos otros más y bien sabía que no se molestaría.

Cuando por fin se acercó, pudo ver como Erwin dormía sobre el escritorio.

Hanji_ Trabajas demasiado…_Dijo en voz suave y baja. Hanji pudo mirar cómo estaba escribiendo algo y dejo de escribirlo debido a que se quedaría dormido. Cerca, a la altura de sus ojos, el papel permanecía ondulado debido a que algún líquido había caído en el escrito. No había ningún vaso cerca a pesar de que a Erwin le gustaba tomarse alguna copa de vez en cuando. Hanji llego a la conclusión de que su comandante había derramado lágrimas, nada habitual en él.

Después de aquello Hanji permaneció mirando a su comandante con tristeza, ella también a veces se sentía desesperada por la situación, pero su inteligencia y personalidad hacían que llevara el tema a la perfección. Ellos eran los pilares de la posible salvación de la humanidad y no podían venirse abajo.

Entonces, la mujer sin darse cuenta absolutamente de nada se quedó unos instantes mirando como dormía. No quería despertarle, le estaba gustando verle dormir, la luz del escritorio resaltaba su dorado cabello bien recortado y peinado con gomina. Las mangas de la camisa estaban a la altura de los codos y le quedaba un tanto apretada, lo suficiente para poder imaginarse su cuerpo sin ella. Hanji no se estaba dando cuenta pero le analizaba de forma diferente a la de sus experimentos. Podía apreciar las dimensiones del cuerpo de Erwin. Él era un hombre muy alto, elegante, apuesto, muy dedicado a su trabajo y…Hanji siempre le había admirado, tal vez le admiraba demasiado. Instintivamente extendió su brazo mirándole con dulzura para acariciarle el cabello y en ese instante supo lo que estaba haciendo. Se había quedado embobada unos minutos bien largos viendo como dormía su comandante lo que hizo que pusiera cara de loca y se agarrara de los pelos sin llegar a hacerse daño y sin llegar a hacer ruido para despertarle.

Hanji_pero que pretendía hacer…y si se llega a despertar…_Para su asombro Erwin movió sus doradas pestañas y abrió sus parpados dejando ver sus preciosos ojos azules. El comandante miro a su derecha y vio a Hanji parada con cara de sorpresa a su lado, el tenía la cara cansada y los ojos medio abiertos por la falta de sueño.

Erwin_¿Hanji? Que haces…_Se preguntaba intrigado el comandante.

Hanji_eeeeee….esto…..vi..vine a preguntarle por si me concedía permiso para un nuevo experimento, pero le vi durmiendo y ya me iba a ir señor, mañana se lo comento_ Dijo haciendo el correspondiente saludo a su comandante, cono los ojos abiertos como platos y hablando de forma acelerada y nerviosa…con una ligera sonrojez en sus mejillas.

Erwin_No descanso hanji…no pienso nada en mí , solo me centro en sacar a la humanidad de esto. Solo veo muerte, muerte…y me consuelo a mí mismo pensando que han muerto cientos de soldados pero que aun así…se ha sacado algo mínimo para salvar la humanidad…miles de muertos por una pequeña respuesta…_dijo el comandante expresando su frustración ante Hanji mientras estrujaba el papel en el que escribía y había derramado sus lágrimas ya secas. La muchacha estaba viendo cómo se sinceraba con ella, sentía pena por sus palabras pero alegría por ser ella la que las tuviera que escuchar.

Hanji_Erwin…no tienes por qué llevar esto tu solo, no te tortures, ya verás como saco algo de provecho de todas mis investigaciones te lo prometo, los titanes serán historia gracias a personas como tú o como yo_ Dijo muy alegre y con la voz un poco alta para las horas que eran, pero sin importarle porque solo quería animar a su comandante.

Erwin_ Hanji…eres de mis mejores soldados, un pilar muy valioso para que todo esto funcione…me alegra que estes aquí_ Le confeso el comandante sonriendo ligeramente mientras la miraba todavía algo adormilado.

El corazón de Hanji dio un fuerte golpe en su pecho, aquella leve sonrisa había provocado una fuente de sentimientos en su interior.

Hanji_ Lo se…yo estoy orgullosa de seguir sus órdenes, confió en usted, siempre confiare en usted…aquí tendrás siempre a tu mejor científica_ Confeso Hanji mientras en realidad estaba deseando besarle allí mismo. Erwin decidió levantarse, retiro la silla hacia atrás y se apoyó con los dos brazos sobre la mesa bajando su cabeza del cansancio. Hanji, le cogió de su brazo derecho y se lo echo por encima de su hombro para poder ayudarle.

Hanji_ Deja que te ayude, te llevare a tu cama.

Hanji llevaba como podía a Erwin el cual era considerablemente más alto que ella, de hecho, era de los hombres más altos de la legión. El comandante hacia lo posible para que ella no hiciera a penas esfuerzos y cuando llego a la cama, se deshizo de la ayuda de Hanji y se tiró en ella como peso muerto haciéndola sonar con su peso, parecía incluso que la cama se había partido. Erwin se dio la vuelta y tenía la camisa abierta. Hanji no pudo evitar mirarle desde arriba y comenzar a sentir calor en su entrepierna.

Hanji(pensamiento)_ Que me sucede…normalmente tengo respuestas para todo pero…ahora mismo solo me gustaría echarme sobre el…_Pensaba la de gafas con las mejillas sonrojadas.

Erwin abrió los ojos y se incorporó en la cama apoyándose sobre sus codos en el colchón y permaneciendo hacia arriba.

Hanji_ Con su permiso comandante le dejo descansar._Dijo Hanji haciendo el correspondiente saludo y más nerviosa de lo habitual. La mujer salió corriendo del despacho y cerró la puerta tras de sí. Ella sabía que admiraba mucho a Erwin pero aquella noche se dio cuenta de que podía ser algo más por como latía su corazón y como sentía ese insufrible calor en la entrepierna al contemplarlo a solas.

Erwin se quedó solo mirando al techo, sabiendo que Hanji se había puesto muy nerviosa al estar con él a solas tanto tiempo, normalmente, iba con Levi y de día a su despacho, tal vez, para evitar momentos como ese pero, él se sintió a gusto con su compañía y no podía negarlo. Era de las pocas mujeres de confianza, para él la única.

Hanji se apoyó detrás de la puerta y noto su pulso excesivamente acelerado, sudaba a mares…instintivamente se llevó la mano a uno de sus pechos y comenzó a tocárselo. Fue rápidamente a su cuarto y se encerró en el cuarto de baño. Las gafas se le resbalaban por el sudor y se las quito no viendo del todo bien.

Comenzó a meterse la mano por debajo del pantalón, sus braguitas…masajeando la zona que tanto le ardía.

Hanji_ Erwin….Erwin….ahh…porque me pasa esto…._La mujer no podía evitar masturbarse pensando en su comandante, pensaba en su voz, su bondad, su cuerpo, su cabello rubio, esos ojos azules tan intensos, su sacrificio, su elegancia…le deseaba completamente. Lo cierto es que Hanji hasta ese momento pretendía evitarlo porque cada día había bajas en el cuerpo y no quería ese tipo de cariño con nadie, se desahogaba en sus experimentos y solo quería centrarse en ellos para evitar cualquier tipo de sentimiento, pero bien es verdad que el hablar con Erwin hacia que su pulso se acelerase, le gustaba ir acompañada a visitarle para no sentir como sus fuerzas se desvanecían cuando permanecía sola con él. Le hubiera gustado más que nada tumbarse sobre ese cuerpo y permanecer atado a el toda la noche, pero quería evitarlo porque no quería encariñarse más de lo que estaba, no quería que el respeto se convirtiera en amor, pero lo cierto es que hacía tiempo que eso ya no era respeto aunque ella lo intentase negar…

Hanji se despojó de su coleta y agito la cabeza para que su pelo quedase totalmente suelto, estaba a punto de llegar al orgasmo y no había pasado un solo segundo en el que no hubiese pensado en su comandante. Después de un largo gemido y sacando su mano llena de placer de su entrepierna decidió tomarse una ducha para calmar el fuego de su cuerpo y poder descansar para la llegada de un nuevo y duro día.

Dia 2

Hanji se encontraba estudiando acerca de los titanes en su despacho/laboratorio. No había un solo dia en el que ella no parara de buscar respuestas. Al día siguiente después de haber visitado a Erwin en su despacho, Hanji decidió no ver a su comandante a no ser que el organizase un encuentro. Parece ser que Erwin no la necesito en todo el día, o eso pensó ella.

Cuando eran más o menos las once de la noche y ella todavía seguía dándole vueltas a asuntos sobre los titanes, alguien toco a su puerta.

Erwin_ Hanji, soy tu comandante ¿puedo pasar un momento por favor?

A Hanji se le cayó lo que estaba manipulando en aquellos momentos al escuchar su voz. Se levantaba nerviosa y se volvía a sentar.

Hanji(pensamiento)_Vamos Hanji, ayer no pasó nada, no tienes por qué actuar así, actúa como siempre has actuado con el siendo su amiga y su fiel científica nada más...

Hanji_ Si pase comandante Erwin.

El comandante abrió la puerta y la cerro tras de sí. Vio a la mujer concentrada en lo que tenía en sus manos y despacio se sentó en una banqueta que había en uno de los laterales de la mesa donde trabajaba.

Hanji_ Para que quería hablar conmigo comandante, de que se trata.

Erwin_ Bueno, ayer no escuche lo que venias a decirme. Discúlpame, a veces pienso tanto en salvar la humanidad que no me centro en descansar. Te pido disculpas por no recibirte como te merecías.

Hanji_ No se preocupe, ya hace bastante Erwin_ Seguía trabajando mientras le hablaba sin mirarle a la cara para no flaquear.

Erwin_ Bueno, vine para que me hablaras de la propuesta que tenías en mente, si es que todavía me la quieres contar ya que no te vi en todo el día.

Hanji_ Quería otros dos titanes, por lo menos uno, aunque sea pequeño, con lo que tengo no me basta Erwin, necesito a otro ya que perdimos a los que teníamos para poder profundizar más en el tema.

Erwin_ ya veo...Hanji , sé que perderé a más soldados, no puedo negarlo, pero en algo como eso no.

Hanji_ Ire yo solo si hace falta.

Erwin_He dicho que no, acata mis órdenes.

Hanji_ Asi no avanzaremos nada.

Erwin_ Hay otras maneras y…no deberías de acercarte tanto a ellos o podrías acabar muerta. Eres de mis mejores soldados Hanji, no quiero que arriesgues tu vida por algo así.

Hanji_Pero Erwin…

Erwin_No hay más que hablar, te ha quedado claro. Eres inteligente sabrás como averiguar las cosas de otras formas.

Erwin se quedó mirando a Hanji la cual no le miro ni un instante, observo sus manos, manipulaba lo mismo todo el rato sin tener sentido lo que hacía y él se dio cuenta.

Erwin_ Porque estas tan nerviosa Hanji, no es propio de ti_ Dijo quitándole el objeto de la mano y levantando su barbilla para que por fin le mirase.

Hanji no pudo evitar encontrarse con la mirada del rubio sonrojandose ligeramente y sin saber que responder.

Erwin_Hanji…que te sucede_Lo cierto es que Erwin había visto el rubor en sus mejillas. El comandante tenía mucho cariño a aquella mujer científica y quería saber a toda costa que era lo que tan nerviosa le ponía, aunque él se había dado cuenta que solo era tan vulnerable cuando estaba con él a solas.

Hanji_Erwin…perdóname_ Dijo sin saber que decir y levantándose para irse con prisa, pero no la suficiente ya que el rubio le agarro por el brazo y la hizo sentarse de nuevo.

Erwin_No me iré de aquí sin saber que le sucede a mi mejor soldado.

Hanji_...

Hanji, sin saber que decir, tuvo uno de sus ataques de locura…

Hanji_Te voy a decir que es lo que me pasa comandante….Erwin Smith…._Dijo Hanji abriendo sus ojos como platos al punto en el que daba miedo, pero relajándolos y mirándole con dulzura cuando pronuncio su nombre y apellido.

La mujer acerco su rostro al suyo y vio como él ni cambiaba el rostro, ni lo apartaba. Tan solo espero el contacto de Hanji. Hanji volvió a pronunciar su nombre en voz baja antes de darle un tímido beso en los labios.

Hanji_ Esto es lo que me pa….._La de gafas fue interrumpida por un profundo beso de su comandante. La agarro del brazo y le hizo sentarse sobre sus piernas. Ella encantada se sentó sobre ellas teniéndole de frente y entre sus piernas.

La de gafas comenzó a besar su cuello desabrochando el primer botón de su camisa con ferocidad, como una gata salvaje. No quiso pensar en nada más que en su cuerpo por si se arrepentía de lo que estaba haciendo.

Erwin_Hanji…_Gimió Erwin deseando que su científica favorita siguiera.

El comandante la agarró por el trasero para levantarla y , apartando las cosas de la mesa, la tumbó encima mientras comenzó a quitarse la camisa.

Hanji se mordía el labio inferior y para provocar a su comandante comenzó a desabrocharse su camisa amarilla hasta el punto en el que dejo ver sus pechos cubiertos por el sujetador.

Erwin permanecía sin camisa dejando ver su musculoso torso. Acabando de abrir la camisa de Hanji por completo se tumbó encima de ella para que sus pieles tuvieran contacto.

Hanji pudo sentir el fuego que soltaba su cuerpo y como su entrepierna se encendía cada vez más.

Hanji_ Besame…_Erwin no dudo un instante y le dio un beso apasionado, ella no pudo evitar rodearle con sus piernas u agarrarle por su cuello mientras con una mano despeinaba ese peinado tan engominado.

Erwin hizo fuerza para que la mujer abriera más la boca y así lo hizo, metiéndole la lengua hasta el fondo.

Por fin se separó de ella dejando caer un hilo de saliva que conectaba sus bocas como un puente.

Hanji_ Erwin, te necesito…esta noche…te necesito…

El rubio se puso vertical viendo a la chica tumbada y totalmente excitada. Él fue quitándose la ropa que el quedaba poco a poco mientras ella disfrutaba mirándole, había deseado aquello sin querer desde hace tiempo.

Erwin_ No te dejare hacer más misiones suicidas, no quiero que mueras…_Pronuncio cuando por fin solo se encontraba con las correas marrones y unos calzoncillos ajustados blancos que dejaban poco a la imaginación.

Hanji totalmente fuera de si se puso a cuatro patas sobre la mesa en la que permanecía tumbada quitándose la camisa del todo y apretando las correas del pecho para elevar y juntar más sus senos.

El sujetador de Hanji se quitaba por delante y no dudo en hacerlo delante de Erwin mientras le miraba con deseo. Mientras la mujer se bajaba los pantalones hasta las rodillas quedándose solamente con sus bragas amarillas que permanecían totalmente húmedas…Erwin se acercó a ella quedando su entrepierna a la altura de su cara.

El rubio deseaba a toda costa el tacto de la científica en cierta zona, pero ella se puso de rodillas sobre la mesa y le rodeo por su cuello teniéndole muy cerca. Bajando una de las manos comenzó a acariciar su miembro por encima de la elástica ropa interior viendo como su hombre se sonrojaba y aguantaba los gemidos sin éxito.

Hanji_Te deseo Erwin, poco a poco sin darme cuenta…te he deseado cada vez más…

Erwin_ ha…hanji…._Gemía cerrando los ojos mientras volvió a sentir los labios de Hanji de nuevo. Él le apretaba contra su cara y apenas la dejaba respirar, movía su lengua con rapidez para salir victorioso de aquel duelo ya que él era quien mandaba y quería que ella lo supiera.

Erwin_ Aqui mando yo Hanji…no desobedezcas a tu comandante…_Dijo con una voz tan sensual que a Hanji se le pudieron los pelos de punta.

El rubio le empujó hacia atrás y le acabo por quitar los pantalones que le llegaban a las rodillas, Hanji permanecía con las correas y con unas bragas que prácticamente parecían transparentes de la humedad.

Erwin se las fue retirando y vio como los fluidos se quedaban en las bragas excitando al comandante aún más.

Erwin_ Apenas te hice nada y ya estas así…

Hanji_ Solo tú me provocas esto…_Dijo la mujer mirando hacia un lado porque le daba vergüenza que se quedara mirando tanto su intimidad.

Erwin se acercó a ella colocándosela debajo de él. La castaña pudo ver su enorme cuerpo que la encerraba como en una prisión y no dudo en acariciar ese torso que permanecía sobre ella cubriéndola. El comandante dejo caer su peso sobre ella lentamente y comenzó a restregar sus partes nobles todavía cubiertas por la ropa interior sobre la libre intimidad de la mujer.

Hanji era una mujer que destacaba por su personalidad y su inteligencia, tenía ataques de locura y en aquellos momentos estaba sintiendo un ataque de locura diferente al que sentía habitualmente.

Hanji_ Te necesito…aahhhh me voy a volver loca…

Erwin_ ¿Más aun…?

Erwin comenzó a morder ligeramente su oreja mientras le gemía en el oído, la mujer iba a llegar en breve al orgasmo si el rubio seguía así.

Hanji_Para…para o….

Erwin_me gusta escucharte gemir..._susurro al oído.

Hanji_ No me hagas esperar más…_ le dijo mirándole con locura y apretándole en los brazos.

Hanji cogió sus calzoncillos y se los bajo lentamente sin poder evitar acariciar sus turgentes glúteos y acercarle hacia su vagina.

Hanji_ Vamos…

Erwin no dudo un instante y abriendo sus piernas acercando su miembro e introduciendo solo la punta.

Hanji_aaahhhh vamos a qué esperas¡

Erwin sonreía por verla desesperada, era un hombre que no solía sonreír, pero algunas veces ciertas personas conseguían sacarle una sonrisa, en este caso Hanji.

El comandante por fin se introdujo en su totalidad en ella y comenzó a moverse con violencia. Hanji estaba muy húmeda y por ello facilitaba la maniobra.

En aquellos momentos no existía nadie más que ellos dos.

Hanji_ por favor no pares…mi comandante…sigue….sigue….que calor….

Erwin al escucharla solo podía ponerse más duro, el también inconscientemente había deseado aquel momento con ella.

Erwin_ Me estas apretando mucho ahí abajo….ah….creo que voy a….

Erwin salió de ella y lo hecho todo por encima suya, la mujer se relamió los labios ya que algunas gotas de su semen habían llegado hasta allí.

Hanji_ Delicioso…pero yo aún no he acabado.

Hanji se subió encima de Erwin que permanecía descansando en la silla que tenía más próxima y comenzó a cabalgar sobre el mientras le miraba con pasión y le nombraba una y otra vez.

Hanji por fin llego al orgasmo y se dejó caer sobre el abrazándolo y apoyando su cabeza en su pecho . Las respiraciones de ambos iban a la vez…

Erwin_ Sabes…¿que esto ha sido un error verdad?…_Dijo Erwin mientras le acariciaba el pelo a Hanji.

Hanji_Si…lo se…pero necesitaba algo así, y lo necesitaba contigo mi querido comandante…gracias

Erwin_De nada querida hanji con mucho gusto estaría así contigo toda la vida_ Acabo fundiendo sus labios de nuevo con los suyos haciendo que a Hanji el corazón le diera un vuelco al escuchar esa última frase.

Ambos disfrutaron de una autentica noche de amor, noche que no sabrían si se volvería a repetir, tan solo se demostraron que se querían y se apreciaban mutuamente y que, si la humanidad hubiese estado en paz, podrían haber vivido el resto de sus vidas juntos.


End file.
